tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Midori Isami
Midori Isami is one of the main characters of Shinsengumi Mew Mews. She's the ancestor of Kondo Isami, the commander the Shinsengumi. She's infused with the DNA of the Kentriodon. 'Appearance' 'Midori' Midori has back-length dark blue hair tied in pigtails paired with brown eyes. At school she wears the Mureno High School uniform with white stockings. Her café uniform is a bright blue dress with a light blue collar, a white apron with light blue hems, a light blue ribbon tied around the waist and white below the knee socks with blue accents paired with bright blue slip-ons. 'Mew Uranus' TBA 'Backstory' TBA 'Personality' Midori is a shy but happy-go-lucky kind of girl, though due to her shyness she is also easily scared by violent. But because of her smart and brilliant mind, she has a knack for creating strategies that the team can use during fights or sometimes missions to get them a better chance at prevailing and overcoming their fights or missions. She can't stand spicy foods, every time she eats something spicy she gets sick and or sometimes faints from the spiciness in the food. Though she adores sweets and can never get enough of them, even if she has a toothache or stomachache, she'll still try to eat some so, others would need to watch over her good. 'Abilities' 'Weapons' Ume owns one sword named "Nagasone Kotetsu" which was also owned by her ancestor, Kondo Isami. She cares deeply for her sword and so she makes sure to take care of it each day. 'Mew Mew' As Mew Uranus, her weapon is Uranus Staff. * Her attack is Ribbon Uranus Spell Splash! 'Other Information' * Race: Human * Unit: Commander of the Shinsengumi * Swords: Nagasone Kotetsu * Ancestor: Kondo Isami, Commander of the Shinsengumi * status: Alive * Occupation: High School student, Shinsengumi Mew Mew * Abilities: Healing Based 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Momoka and Puruko Isami' Midori is the type of person who gets along with her parents but don't always agree with them, but per say they aren't on bad terms with each other. 'Kondo Isami' She really admires her ancestor but also envies him since he was always courageous compared to her, who is really shy and easily scared. 'Friends' 'Enemies' 'Development' Her birthday is on the same day that her ancestor; Kondo Isami was born on. 'Etymology' Midori: Means Green in Japanese. Uranus: Uranus (Greek: Uranus) is the god of Sky. Kondo Isami: Kondō Isami was a Japanese swordsman and official of the late Edo period, famed for his role as commander of the Shinsengumi. 'Trivia' * The Kentriodon is an extinct genus of toothed whale related to modern-day dolphins. Fossils have been found in Europe, Japan, Korea, and the Western Hemisphere. Seven species have been described so far. * She shares the same Japanese voice actress as ???. * Her English voice actress is the same as ???. 'Gallery' TBA Category:Princess Mew Category:Shinsengumi Mew Mews Category:Members of Shinsengumi Mew Mews Category:Shinsengumi Mew Mews Characters Category:Mews who are ancestors of the famous Shinsengumi Members Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Quarantined Pages